One Shot: Despedida y Comienzo
by azulkg
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Lucy siguiendo el proceso natural de la vida decidiera comenzar una relación con alguien más? Casarse y formar una familia. Pesima haciendo sumarys pero mejor leeanla.


**Hola aquí les traigo este One Shot, y lo hice por dos motivos, el primero porque era un reto para mí hacer historias cortas, siempre todas tienen demasiados capítulos, y otra porque es como una disculpa por lo tardado que ha sido el Nalu en Tales of Pirates (que nada tiene que ver con este one Shot, pero que si tiene Nalu y que es lo que esperan), por cierto creo que está mal escrito el titulo de mi otra historia dice Teles en vez de Tales (aunque me di cuenta desde el principio no sé como corregirlo).**

**Bueno sin más este One Shot salió asi, siempre me he hecho la pregunta de que pasara el día que Lucy quiera comenzar una relación con alguien más porque dudo que ella quiera quedarse sola y que todos queden como amigos en Fairy tail.**

**Asi que la ecuación fue muy simple. Ganas de hacer una historia + me base en una canción llamada asi fue de Juan Gabriel pero en versión femenina con Roció Durcal o Playa Limbo +esta pregunta = a este One Shot.**

**Espere les guste, Fairy tail y sus correspondientes personajes no me personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia y el personaje de Job sí.**

One Shot: Despedida y Comienzo.

Los tenues rayos del sol que hay al amanecer penetraban por las persianas de la ventana de aquella recamara como habitualmente lo hacían, las aves cantaban como siempre solían hacerlo, y el sonido de la ciudad de Magnolia que despertaba se podía escuchar. Si todo parecía normal y común como un típico día habitual.

Pero para aquella joven rubia que contemplaba con gran atención su recamará no, se podía ver en sus ojos una gran nostalgia mientras repasaba la mirada una y otra vez por esa habitación ahora semi vacía, los pocos muebles que aun habían ahí estaban ahora cubiertos con sabanas blancas.

Cuantas veces no había despertado alegre en ese lugar, escuchando el canto de las aves y el despertar de la gente de Magnolia. Otras ocasiones había despertado para encontrar junto a ella a cierto chico de cabellos rosas y su amigo felino que dormían plácidamente en espera de su salida habitual por la ventana propinada por ella misma.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al recordar esto para inmediatamente desaparecer; ya no sería asi y ella lo sabía muy bien, no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta, se negaba aceptarlo pero cierto era que aun le dolía, sabía muy bien que ya nunca más seria capaz de vivir aquello; ya nunca más despertaría para encontrarlos a lado de ella, pera ver su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tanto amaba y que él le dirigía cada mañana alegrando asi su día.

Volteo hacia la puerta donde se encontraban ya dos maletas hechas, pronto llegaría la carreta que la llevaría hacia su destino y nueva vida. Aun no había hablado con el maestro Maracov, pero lo haría uno o dos días antes del evento, seria mentira si digiera que estaba completamente feliz como debería estarlo. No podía negar que había en su ser un poco de alegría pero el pesar que sentía era mucho más grande que esa alegría.

Recordó de pronto la conversación que había tenido dos días antes con algunas de sus compañeras de su gremio; Cana, Levi, Lisanna, Erza y Mirajane todas ellas habían decido tomar cartas en el asunto al ver como habían llegado a ponerse las cosas entre ella y el pelirosa. Lo que había comenzado como una simple charla pronto se había complicado cuando ella les había contando la decisión que había tomado.

Realmente le resulto difícil terminar esa discusión, todas ellas se habían empeñado en hacerla desistir de aquella decisión. Sobre todo cierta pelirroja, que fue la que más empeño había puesto, pero pese a todo el esfuerzo que pusieron no pudieron hacerla retractarse de la resolución tomada.

Por unos instantes se alegro de no haberles dicho que pronto abandonaría el gremio, si las cosas ya se habían puesto difíciles se hubieran puesto mucho peores, si definitivamente sólo Maracov lo sabría hasta ese día. Tampoco les había dicho que justo este día partiría, sería una sorpresa para todos cuando fueran a buscarla, no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían en darse cuenta?

Sonrió, la verdad era que eso ahora no importaba, un sentimiento de pesar llego a ella y las lágrimas quisieron brotar de sus ojos; amaba al gremio y a sus amigos, realmente los amaba, se habían convertido en su querida y única familia y ahora ella los abandonaba. No deseaba hacerlo, su corazón anhelaba quedarse a su lado, pero el dolor que le causaba y le causaría verlo a él era más grande, sabía que no soportaría seguir conviviendo con él.

"No le puedes hacer esto", las últimas palabras que le había dicho Erza antes de salir aquel día de su casa resonaron en su cabeza.

Quien iba a pesar que aquel chico que la había unido al gremio, animado siempre en los momentos difíciles y salvado tantas veces, él a quien tanto había amado, sería la razón por la cual ella partiría muy lejos de ahí, aun cuando él no tenía idea de nada, no podía culparlo realmente él no tenía la culpa de nada. Todo era asunto suyo y ella lo asumía.

Bueno había otra razón de su partida, la imagen de un chico de pelo corto, castaño claro, de ojos azules y tez blanca se presento a su mente. Él era el otro motivo para irse. Al recordarlo una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo; no podía negarlo se había encariñado con el chico en el poco tiempo que había convivido con él.

Un golpeteo en la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos volviéndola a la realidad; la carreta había llegado, rápidamente abrió la puerta y vio a un hombre mayor quien después de darle los buenos días, cargo sus dos maletas y salió. Era la hora de su partida, antes de salir volteo y le dirigió una última mirada a esa habitación en la que vivió tantas cosas, salió cerrando la puerta sin decir nada y comenzó su camino hacia el vehículo.

* * *

Un chico de cabellos rosas iba caminando por las calles de Magnolia, iba junto con su inseparable amigo Happy. Vagaban sin destino alguno, la verdad le parecía muy temprano para ir al gremio y no tenía muchas ganas que digamos, hace más de una semana que se encontraba en ese estado; se sentía entre molesto y deprimido.

No sabía porque pero sintió grandes deseos de ir a la casa de cierta chica rubia, hace más de una semana que no la veía ni iba a su casa como era su costumbre. Desde aquella discusión que tuvo con ella esa noche en su casa al enterarse de esa noticia, ella lo había estado evitando, iba al gremio pero lo hacía a distinta hora de la que él lo hacía, o simplemente no iba.

Él por su parte no había querido hacer mucho realmente, aun sentía mucho coraje al recordar el asunto. No entendía porque se sentía asi, no sabía porque le causaba tantos sentimientos negativos el saber de ese chico. Y más era su ira con la alegría que ella irradiaba mientras hablaba del tal Job

Desde que había regresado de ese viaje Lucy no había dejado de hablar de ese chico, parecía como si estuviera enferma, todo lo que salía de sus labios pronto conducía a mencionar al determinado Job

Él y todo el gremio, en especial su equipo habían estado esperando su regreso con ansias, después de tan larga misión, él contaba los días para qué ella estuviera de vuelta con ellos y volver a salir en misiones juntos como solían hacerlo. Todos los días había ido a su casa aunque ella no estuviera, él y Happy habían dormido en su cama todo ese tiempo, aspirar su olor era algo que le encantaba y lo embriagaba, realmente nadie olía como ella.

Cuando finalmente había regresado, él la había recibido con mucha alegría, pero nada volvió a ser como él esperaba. La chica se la pasaba todo el día hablando con Levi del aquel joven o escribiendo cartas para él. Se volvía loca cuando recibía repuesta a sus cartas.

Hasta esa noche cuando él había entrado en su habitación por la ventana como era habitual, ella lo había reprendido por eso pero no fue como siempre solía hacerlo. Esa vez no lucia alterada pero le hablo en un tono serio como nunca antes lo había hecho, le había dejado muy claro que a partir de esa noche él nunca más podría volver a hacer eso, nunca más podría dormir junto a ella, ahora ella tenía novio y eso sería faltarle el respeto a él. Asi es se había convertido en la novia oficial de ese tal Job.

Se había enfurecido tanto por la noticia, sin aun entender el porqué que había discutido muy fuertemente con Lucy, no recodaba exactamente lo que le había dicho pero sabía que debió haber sido algo muy hiriente porque ella termino de rodillas en el piso hecha un mar de lágrimas. Sin decirle más había salido de su habitación y esa era la última vez que la había visto. Unas horas después de lo ocurrido había pensando pedirle perdón pero había algo dentro de él que se lo impidió y se lo impedía aun después de tantos días.

Erza le había aconsejado hace dos días que fuera a hablar con Lucy lo más rápido posible pero por una u otra cosa no lo había hecho.

¿Oye Natsu?-una voz aguda lo saco de sus pensamientos-¿y si vamos con Lucy?

¿Con Lucy?-repitió Natsu con indiferencia

¡Aye!-respondió Happy-hace una semana que no la vemos y ya quiero verla.

Está bien Happy-dijo Natsu con apatía- vamos.

Lo pensó, realmente no tenia caso seguir postergando su encuentro, ella era su compañera de equipo y no podían seguir evitándose por siempre, asi que lo mejor era arreglar las cosas pronto, en el fondo se moría de ganas por verla. Con paso lento se dirigieron a la casa de la chica.

No tardaron en llegar a la casa, como era su costumbre entraron por la ventana, más cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vieron la habitación semi vacía y los pocos muebles cubiertos con sabanas blancas, como si nadie habitara aquel lugar.

Natsu noto que el olor de Lucy seguía en el aire de ahí pero también percibió que ella no se encontraba en la casa, mientras que él y Happy inspeccionaban todo; algo llamo la atención del minino.

Mira Natsu-grito Happy llamando la atención de Natsu-¿Qué es eso?

El chico se acerco hacia donde estaba su amigo y vio un pedazo de papel sobre una pequeña mesita, no pudo evitar la curiosidad y la tomo, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era una carta. Comenzó a leerla y cuando termino de hacerlo, la carta cayó de su mano y su rostro se había tornado a uno de sorpresa y asombro, la rabia no se hizo esperar.

¿Qué es Natsu?-pregunto el minino viendo el cambio de su amigo.

Al ver que no le respondía levanto él mismo la carta y comenzó a leerla.

Oye Natsu, ¿tu crees que Lucy realmente se vaya a casar?-le pregunto Happy curioso-dice que también dejara el Gremio.

El cuerpo del joven solo se tenso más al escuchar las preguntas del gato.

¡Mira Natsu!-le dijo Happy exaltado- ¡aquí dice que ella se va hoy a otra ciudad para ya nos vernos más!

¿Vas a dejar que se vaya Natsu?-siguió hablando el minino, al ver que el chico no le respondía, no podía ver la expresión que mostraba su rostro ya que estaba dándole la espalda- ¿Natsu?

Sin decir nada el chico salió repentinamente por la ventana corriendo a toda velocidad sorprendiendo al felino.

Dentro de su mente sólo tenía dos cosas: una iba a conseguir respuestas, ¿A dónde rayos se dirigía Lucy? No lo sabía, pero sabia quien sí y en donde conseguirlas; y la segunda algo que jamás le había pasado por la cabeza pero que ahora lo hacía, Lucy era suya, suya y de nadie más.

* * *

Una carreta se desplazaba dentro del bosque con dirección hacia la Ciudad de Horgeón, solamente había dos personas ahí, el conductor y una joven con cabellos rubios. La joven parecía estar muy atenta observando el paisaje que se le presentaba pero a ciencia cierta esto no lo hacía para nada, se encontrar muy adentrada en sus pensamientos.

No podía evitar sentirse culpable por su cobarde huida, se sentía como una traidora, y aunque le doliese si era como traicionar al gremio entero; después de todo ellos no tenían la culpa de esto que le estaba pasando.

Nunca había pensado en que aquella misión le daría un giro de tal grado a su vida. Todo había comenzado hace ya más de tres meses, cuando el equipo se preparaba para tomar una nueva misión, ella como siempre necesitaba el dinero para pagar la acordada renta de su casa. Por raro que fuera aquellos días no había habido muchas misiones solicitadas al gremio, asi que no tenían muchas opciones, las pocas misiones que había eran realmente peligrosas.

Lucy ya se había resignado a que tendría que pasar por algo difícil, cuando Mirajane que había visto su estado de ánimo se acerco como siempre para hablar con ella, Lucy termino contándole su preocupación por lo peligroso que le resultaban aquellas misiones. Asi fue como la Albina sonriente le había ofrecido una misión que mantenía guardada hasta ahora, era una sencilla y que no representaba peligro alguno, la paga no era mucha pero le alcanzaría para tres meses de alquiler, lo malo es que resultaba larga y era para una sola persona.

La misión consistía en ir a la mansión de un tal Job Robinson para ayudarle a acomodar y escombrar la gran biblioteca que tenía en su residencia, lo malo es que la persona que aceptara la misión tendría que quedarse a residir en la morada en lo que se llevaba a cabo el trabajo.

Por un momento Lucy dudo en aceptarla ya que sería dejar a sus compañeros de equipo, pero antes de que pudiera devolverle el papel a la albina, cierto gato azul paso volando y le arrebato el papel para llevárselo a un chico peli rosado, cuando la chica estaba a punto de disculparse ya que había pensado que él se enojaría, para su sorpresa él le había devuelto una gran sonrisa y le había dicho que estaba de acuerdo si ella tomaba aquella misión. Cuando lo consulto con Erza y Gray ellos también asintieron animándola a que la tomara.

Asi pues partió un día después a dicha mansión ubicada en la ciudad de Horgeón. Cuando llego a su destino, esperaba encontrarse con un hombre ya mayor de edad pero para su sorpresa se encontró con un joven de su misma edad, el chico tenía el pelo lacio, corto y castaño claro, su tez era clara pero lo que más llamaba la atención era que tenía un par de ojos de un azul deslumbrante. Le pareció atractivo la verdad era que si, no se iba a mentir en eso.

Se puso en marcha a realizar su trabajo, quería ser profesional y dejar una buena impresión del gremio. Durante aquellos dos meses que había estado en esa mansión convivio enormemente con aquel chico que le ayudaba a escombrar la biblioteca aun cuando no debía a hacerlo ya que era para el trabajo que la habían contratado a ella. Conoció mucho acerca de él y él de ella, resulto ser que él era un escritor, no tenía mucho de empezado apenas había publicado su primer libro que sin duda dejo leer a Lucy, ella quedo fascinada con el libro.

Era verdad que Lucy había extrañado mucho a su equipo y en especial al chico de cabello rosado pero no sabía porque aquel chico castaño le hacia la carga más ligera, era agradable pasar el tiempo hablando con él, la hacia reír mucho y encontró que ambos tenían mucho en común. Lo que le peso era que él siempre había tenido una vida muy complicada y solitaria, no pudo evitar compadecerlo por esto y de cierta forma sentía que esto la unía más a él.

Cuando hubo acabado la misión ella se había despedido de él, la verdad era que se había nacido un cariño muy grande de parte de ella hacia él, cuando ya subía a la carreta él chico le dijo que deseaba mantener el contacto con ella, asi que acordaron el enviarse cartas.

Asi pues volvió al gremio, estaba tan feliz de regresar y verlos a todos en especial a Natsu. No pudo evitar hablar un poco de Job, el chico había sido tan agradable con ella. Y Levi siempre que la veía le preguntaba por él. Comenzó a escribir la primera carta como había acordado, días después consiguió contestación de parte de él. Esto la había puesto tan feliz y a partir de ahí había iniciado su serie de cartas por correspondencia.

Todo iba perfectamente hasta que llego una carta que la dejo sorprendida y en estado de shock, no sabía que contestar pero después de mucho pensarlo había contestado que sí. En la carta el chico le había confesado los sentimientos que tenia por ella y le había pedido que si aceptaba ser su novia.

Los días habían pasado bien, les había contado a sus amigas más cercanas con respecto a su noviazgo ahora con aquel chico, Levi la felicito pero no fue asi por parte de Erza, Mirajane y Lisanna que solo pusieron una cara de preocupación.

Casi una semana después en donde seguían escribiéndose ella y su ahora novio, recibió otra carta que la sorprendió aun más, esta vez se quedo pasmada ante la proposición que le hacia él; le preguntaba que si quería contraer matrimonio con él y mudarse a vivir a la gran mansión.

Esta vez ella no había respondido enseguida como la vez anterior, comenzó a sentir un gran dolor que se formaba en su pecho y sabía perfectamente bien la razón de ello. Asi pasó el día meditando y reflexionando todo, ya en la noche en su casa cuando seguía dándole vueltas al asunto cuando de pronto escucho unos sonidos provenientes de su habitación.

Esto no le podía estar pasando, no podía ser posible que él tuviera que llegar en ese preciso momento. Lo vio a él y al minino sobre su cama, ya acomodándose para dormir; lo sabía, sabía que esto no podía seguir así, tenía que poner un alto a esto, de hecho debió haberlo hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Asi que se acerco a ellos y con toda determinación comenzó a hablarles, les dejo muy claro que ya no permitiría que se metieran a su cama a media noche, y se lo dijo, le dijo finalmente que ahora era novia de Job y que le debía respeto a él. Lo que vino después de que termino de hablar nunca se lo imagino, no se esperaba una reacción asi de él, no supo porque pero el chico se había enfurecido, lo que le dijo a continuación había resultado tan doloroso para ella que no quería ni recordarlo.

Las palabras de él habían penetrado tan profundo dentro de su ser, el dolor había sido mas latente y fuerte que nunca, sin darse cuenta había caído de rodillas y un montón de lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, no podía evitarlas, vio como él simplemente salía por la ventana aun enfurecido y Happy la miraba con preocupación antes de empezar a seguir a Natsu.

Desde aquel día había tomado una resolución, acepto la propuesta de Job y mando una carta para hacérselo saber, él no había tardado en respondersela, y decidieron que dentro de unos días ella dejaría la ciudad de Magnolia y se mudaría con él aunque la boda fuera dentro de un mes más. Y ahora se encontraba aquí, camino a su nuevo hogar.

La decisión no había sido fácil, quizás si no hubiera pasado aquello esa noche ella jamás hubiera tomado esa decisión, aun cuando sus amigas habían sabido de lo de su boda en aquella discusión, no pudieron hacerla retractarse. Era algo que tenía que hacer, no podía seguir atada a una persona, seguir esperando a alguien quien quizás nunca llegaría.

Vaya que si lo había amado, lo amo como nunca había amado a nadie, de hecho nunca antes se había enamorado de alguien. Se había dado cuenta poco tiempo después de que había ingresado al gremio y de volver de la isla Tenrou. Ella conocía bien el comportamiento infantil de su compañero y su forma de ser, realmente él no era una persona común. Pero aun asi se había formado la esperanza de que tal vez con el paso del tiempo, él se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos y le correspondería.

Ahora a cinco años de eso, la esperanza poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo, hace tiempo que había caído en la cuenta de que nunca seria asi, que se había formado toda una fantasía, el chico nunca correspondería su amor; amor probablemente era una palabra que él no conocía, todo lo que existía para él eran sus preciados nakamas, y ella no era la excepción.

Asi pues después de haberlo reflexionado mucho, había aceptado aquella petición, siempre había soñado con casarse y formar una familia, y ahora se le presentaba la oportunidad, no deseaba quedarse sola. Era gracioso, pero no lo hacía por desesperación o despecho, no era como si aceptara al primero que se ofreciera, pero ese chico Job se había ganado un cariño muy especial en ella en ese poco tiempo, asi que estaba segura de que él sería capaz de ganarse todo su amor, y que le ayudaría a que pronto se olvidada del Dragón Slayer.

Unas preguntas cruzaron a su mente ¿Cómo reaccionaría él cuando hubiera leído la carta que dejo? ¿La extrañaría por lo menos? O ¿seguiría tan molesto con ella como para no impórtale siquiera? Sonrió tristemente ante esto, ni aun asi podía evitar pensar en él, cosa que estaba mal si quería comenzar bien su nueva vida. Sabía que este día llegaría, él día donde ellos se separarían y tomarían caminos muy diferentes, no podían estar juntos para siempre.

Quien sabe quizás volvería un día de visita al gremio, cuando él ya no estuviera dentro de su corazón y quizás ella ya tuviera hasta hijos. Aunque no sabía si en el gremio serian capaz de perdonarla, esto último la desalentó.

Ya no pudo seguir con sus pensamientos porque un rechinido y un grito proveniente del conductor se oyó al mismo tiempo que la carreta paraba en seco provocándole caer hacia adelante. Pronto oyó como el conductor discutía con alguien, una voz grave y ronca que se elevaba sobre la del conductor, la voz le parecía familiar, enseguida escucho un grito y ruidos que parecían pasos que se alejaban a toda prisa mientras alguien seguía gritando.

Alisto sus llaves y juntando todo su valor se decidió a bajar de la carreta, justo cuando bajo busco con la mirada al conductor pero no lo vio en cambio se topo con un rostro de alguien que no esperaba ver, se quedo pasmada. Él estaba ahí, la miraba fijamente, sus ojos mostraban una fiereza que solía verse cuando estaba realmente furioso, esto último la hizo sentir que la sangre se le helaba.

Observo más atentamente y vio como tenía un papel arrugado en una de sus manos, lo adivino, seguramente debía ser la carta que había dejado para el primero que fuera a su casa. El chico pronto dio el primer paso hacia ella sin dejarla de mirar con esa mirada, ella por reflejo comenzó a retroceder mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, ella tampoco podía apartar la vista de él.

¿Qué sucede Lucy?-rompió el silencio el peli rosado con una voz muy seria mientras seguía avanzando con pasos lentos y ella retrocedía aun más-¿a que le tienes miedo?

Por toda repuesta la joven dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr desesperadamente, el chico nunca la había visto correr de esa manera, cosa que le sorprendió pero no perdió el tiempo corrió detrás de ella. Había sido tan difícil conseguir la información de su paradero, tuvo que enfrentarse a Erza en una desesperada batalla, y ni aun asi ella pensaba decirle nada, si no hubiera sido por Mirajane que había intervenido para darle tiempo de escapar de Erza, y por Lisanna que fue la que le había dado la información seguramente él ahora no estaría ahí enfrente de ella, asi que por nada del mundo la iba a dejar escapar.

Miedo, miedo era lo que ella sentía ahora, nunca había pensado que alguna vez el verlo le aterraría tanto. Jamás en lo que llevaba de conocerlo la había mirado de tal manera. Pronto se sintió cansada y empezó a llover lo cual no le ayudaba mucho, pero no podía detenerse, él venía por ella, él venía a cazarla; seguramente aquello seria por la traición que le había hecho al gremio, se había ganado su odio.

Sin darse cuenta había corrido hasta meterse dentro de una cueva, cayó en la cuenta que había cometido un gran error, ya no podía dar vuelta atrás, ella sola se había acorralado. Con lágrimas en los ojos se sentó cubriendo su cara entre sus rodillas y sus brazos, se había sentado en espera de su muerte.

Natsu no tardo en llegar, la vio en aquella posición, noto como ella se encontraba sollozando y temblando, el verla asi le causaba un vuelco al corazón, comenzó acercarse a ella con la intención de calmarla, no entendía el porqué de su reacción.

¡No te acerques!-grito desesperada la joven alzando su rostro bañado en lagrimas- ¡No te me acerques! ¡No me hagas daño por favor!

Lucy- susurro el chico con expresión confusa, pronto paso a mostrar una expresión de dolor, lo entendió, ella le temía, creía que él quería lastimarla, la idea le dolió hasta el fondo, no podía soportarla.

Sin decir nada y viendo el clima tan desastroso que había afuera de la cueva y a la chica empapada, encendió una pequeña fogata dentro de la cueva para calentarla a ella más que nada. Ella no le apartaba la vista de encima, estaba atenta a todos los movimientos que él hacía.

Pronto paso él tiempo, cuando menos acordó volteo a mirarla y la encontró dormida; el cansancio y el sueño la habían vencido. No dudo en aprovechar la oportunidad y se acerco a ella decidido, por unos segundos la contemplo detenidamente, su cara lucia tan serena y en paz ahora.

Realmente todos sus rasgos le parecían tan perfectos y tan únicos, pero algo de todos ellos llamo su atención, algo que nunca había observado; sus labios que estaban más rosados que nunca, no sabía porque pero de pronto sintió unas enormes ganas de probarlos. Acerco su rostro con intenciones de cumplir su deseo pero algo lo hizo detenerse a unos cuando centímetros de ellos, vio como la rubia abría sus ojos.

Al principio parecía que ella le miraba con algo de confusión pronto esa mirada había cambiado a una de temor al reconocerlo, para finalmente transformarse a una mirada que no sabía describir, era como si pudiera percibir un brillo que nunca antes había visto reflejado en ellos, con todo esto no pudo evitar perderse en esos ojos castaños.

Por su parte ella se había despertado al sentir algo que le hacía cosquillas cerca de sus labios, lo primero con lo que se había encontrado al abrir los ojos fue con un par de ojos oscuros que la miraban fijamente y con un brillo especial, pronto recordó todo y se dio cuenta a quien pertenecían, el miedo volvió aparecer pero pronto fue cambiado por el nerviosismo al percatarse de que sus rostros estaban a solo unos centímetros de separados.

Natsu no pudo soportarlo más y unió finalmente sus labios con los de ella, al principio fue un roce suave pero algo dentro de él le decía que quería más, sintió como al contacto su compañera se tensaba pero pronto se relajo y comenzó a responderle el beso. Se sentía tan feliz y satisfecho, los labios de la chica lo extasiaban, el sabor era mucho mejor de lo que él había imaginado, nada se comparaba a ello. Pronto comenzó a subir el tono del beso y a exigirle más a su amiga, quien pese a todo le respondía.

No sabía realmente como era que él estaba haciendo esto, nunca en su vida había vivido algo similar pero era como si su cuerpo respondiera por sí mismo. A pesar de los besos, no estaba satisfecho, algo dentro de él quería más, de repente la piel de la chica llamo su atención.

Lucy por su parte se sentía tan plena y feliz, todos esos años había estado esperando que el chico mostrara alguna reacción tan similar a esta. El aire le comenzaba a faltar pero no quería que él se detuviera, lo quería cerca. Pronto sintió como se desvanecía su razón cuando los labios del chico pasaron de sus labios hacia sus cuello, iba depositando pequeños besos a todo lo largo de el.

De pronto en su mente se formo la imagen de un joven de cabellos color castaños claros y ojos azules, quien le sonreía amablemente.

¡NOOOO!- grito Lucy apartando bruscamente a Natsu de ella.

Este sólo la miro atónito mientras que en ella las lágrimas se comenzaban a formar y deslizar por sus mejillas.

¿Lucy que pasa?-le pregunto el chico viéndola aun confundido-¿Qué está mal?

N…no…esto…no está…bien-le dijo entre sollozos- ¡esto no es lo que yo quería!

Un silencio incomodo se formo entre ellos, solo se oían los sollozos de la joven.

¿Y qué es lo que tú querías Lucy?-se animo a preguntarle él después de unos minutos mirándola fijamente para estudiar mejor su respuesta.

Yo... sólo…sólo-comenzó a decir esto mientras su llanto se intensificaba- ¡Sólo quería estar con la persona a quien amo!

Natsu solo la contemplo aun sin comprender muy bien a quien se refería.

No es justo lo que le hice-susurro la joven entre sollozos pero el dragonslayer la alcanzo a escuchar perfectamente- lo siento, en verdad lo siento mucho.

Algo dentro del pelirosa se desquebrajo, había quedado pasmado; había comprendido que la chica se refería a Job, si era asi ¿entonces porque le había correspondido en cada uno de esos besos?

Estaba tan sorprendido y dolido que no hizo nada cuando la joven se paro y salió de la cueva, antes de salir ella había volteado a mirarle por última vez, la enorme tristeza que vio reflejada en sus ojos nunca la olvidaría, si ya se sentía mal esto lo hacía sentir peor, finalmente ella se fue dejando solo en aquella cueva.

El dolor era tan grande y resultaba ser algo nuevo para él, era verdad que en su vida había sentido tanta veces dolor, pero resultaba ser un dolor físico, el dolor emocional que ahora sentía no se comparaba con todo ello, sintió dos grandes lagrimas resbalar por su mejilla, ni siquiera se había dando cuenta cuando habían aparecido. La había perdido, y no había nada que él pudiera hacer.

* * *

El sol resplandecía aun en el cielo pero pronto se opondría para dar paso a la noche, un joven de cabellos rosados se encontraba dentro de una habitación acostado en una cama, no dormía sólo contemplaba la habitación mientras se hundía en sus recuerdos como lo había estado haciendo desde su regreso.

Hacía dos días que había regresado y durante todo eso tiempo no había visto a nadie, ni siquiera a su amigo exceed, que seguramente debería estar en casa esperándolo. A su regreso esa tarde después de lo de la cueva y de haberla visto por última vez, había decidido regresar a la ciudad más cuando llego no quiso ver a nadie, ni siquiera a Happy, por lo que había vagado por las calles e inconscientemente había terminado ahí, en aquella casa donde hace poco había vivido una joven maga celestial.

El olor a ella seguía tan impregnado en ese lugar, lo que lo consolaba y lo mortificaba a cada momento, ya que se hacía presente su recuerdo en su mente. Aquel día había descubierto algo que nunca pensó que sentía, jamás había pensado siquiera lo que era el amor, y no estaba aun seguro de lo que era. Pero si amor era el querer estar siempre junto a esa persona, no separarte nunca de ella, protegerla y cuidarla con tu propia vida, asi como volver a probar aquellos dulces labios que poseía, entonces él si lo sentía.

Como se arrepentía ahora de haberla dejado partir hace tres meses a aquella misión, donde conoció a ese extraño que se la robo.

Se levanto de la cama y decidió que sería mejor por fin regresar a su propia casa, él estar ahí no la traería de vuelta y además lo haría sentirse peor de lo que ya se sentía, Happy debía estar preocupado. Continuar su vida esa era la única opción que quedaba, y olvidarla, hacer como si nunca la hubiera encontrado aquel día en la ciudad de Horgeón.

Salió por la ventana y camino con paso lento hacia su casa, no tenía muchas ganas aun de llegar y menos de soportar el interrogatorio que seguramente le haría su minino amigo. Pronto llego a su casa la cual encontró a oscuras, cosa que se le hacía raro porque al exceed no le gustaba para nada la oscuridad, entro y prendió las luces.

¿Happy estás ahí?-hablo en voz alta- ¡ya regrese!

No hubo respuesta alguna, por lo que dedujo que el gato no estaba en la casa. Subió a su habitación pensaba que el dormir le caería bien, pues mañana tendría muchas explicaciones que dar en el gremio.

Antes de llegar a ella, se dio cuenta de algo que había estado ignorando pero ahora se hacía más fuerte, desde que entro a su casa había percibido el olor de cierta chica rubia, no le había dado importancia debido a que había pensado que era el olor que se había quedado impregnado en él por estar tanto tiempo en su casa, pero ahora conforme se acercaba a su habitación ese olor a ella se intensificaba mucho más.

Se acerco temeroso, a pesar de la esperanza que crecía en él, temía más a la desilusión que pudiera llevarse al ver que no había nadie ahí, miedo era algo que no se hacía presente muy seguido en él pero desde aquel día lo había conocido más de cerca.

Sin pensarlo más prendió la luz y busco con la mirada por toda la habitación y la encontró, ella estaba acostada descansando en su cama, no sabía si estaba dormida pero tenía los ojos cerrados. Por un momento creyó está soñando pero lo fuerte del olor en su nariz le indico que no.

La chica abrió los al sentir la luz y rápidamente volteo a verlo, la mirada que ella le dirigió en un principio fue de confusión pero luego cambio a una alegre, se incorporo para quedar sentada en la orilla de la cama, él no se atrevía a hablar.

Ya regresaste-le dijo con tono de voz bajo- pensé que no lo harías, sabes tardaste mucho.

El chico sólo la observaba fijamente y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

Si te preguntas por Happy-continuo hablando ella con el mismo tono de voz-pues está en la casa de Charles y…

¿Qué haces aquí Lucy?-le pregunto él interrumpiéndola con tono firme.

La chica bajo la mirada y al instante su rostro cambio a uno de preocupación.

Yo… pues… yo-no atinaba a como decirlo-yo solo regrese para estar con la persona a quien amo.

El chico solo la miro con confusión, nuevamente no entendía de que estaba hablando. La chica lo noto y lo comprendió.

Natsu… yo…yo-le era difícil a hablar y decírselo al fin-te amo, lo he hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, pero tenía miedo a tu rechazo, y ese día en la cueva yo estaba muy feliz pero no podía corresponderte… no hasta que arreglara las cosas con Job, ninguno de los dos se merecía eso. Él fue muy amable conmigo sabes, comprendió cada palabra que le dije hasta me deseo que fuera muy feliz.

Al terminar de hablar volteo a mirar al chico quien se encontraba mirándola muy seriamente y guardaba silencio.

Yo… yo lo entiendo…-comenzó a decir mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos- si… tu me rechazas… lo que hice no estuvo bien… lo siento…en verdad lo siento…yo…

Antes de que pudiera continuar sintió como la jalaban y chocaba contra algo cálido solido, para después sentir unos brazos cálidos que la envolvían de por los hombros. El la estaba abrazando, pronto ella le regreso ese abrazo.

Quédate conmigo Luce-le susurro el chico en su oído-si quieres casarte, cásate conmigo.

El chico se separo un poco de ella pero sin dejar de abrazarla, sólo lo suficiente como para verla a la cara, él le mostraba esa gran sonrisa que ella tanto amaba. Las lágrimas que ahora tenía ella en la cara eran unas pero de alegría.

Y con esto una nueva promesa se formaba, se sentía tan feliz como nunca antes, ella jamás habia soñado que algo hacia podría ocurrirle, pero era verdad, estaba pasando.

* * *

Un mes habia pasado de aquello y todo habia regresado a la normalidad, cierta rubia se encontraba en su casa habitual acabando de escribir una carta para su mamá, donde le relataba todo lo que habia acontecido en aquella ocasión. En algo habia acertado, y era que a partir de esos días una nueva vida comenzaba para ella. Una alegre y feliz en general.

Miro el reloj y vio que pronto seria el medio día, dejo la carta y se alisto para salir, habia quedado un día antes de que saldría con las chicas: Lisanna, erza, Mirajane, Cana y Levi, todas ellas se habían ofrecido en llevarla y acompañarla. Por raro que fuera hasta parecían más emocionadas que ella, irían a que viera y se probada algunos vestido de novia. Aunque faltaba todavía dos meses para la boda, le insistían en que debían iniciar ya los preparativos y no dejarlo todo para el final. Lucy sonrió ante el recuerdo de sus caras emocionadas al saber que ella y Natsu se casarían.

Salió de su apartamento, cierto era que no sabía lo que el futuro les depararía, quizás algo bueno, quizás algo malo, pero no le importaba, no mientras ambos permanecieran juntos, sabía que lo afrontarían bien. Después de todo eso era la vida una continua aventura que se iba haciendo día con día.

**FIN**

**Y he aquí mi historia, ¿Cómo se les hizo?, espero que les haya gustado, solo estoy segura de dos cosas; una que me disfrute escribirla y otra que es la historia más dramática que haya hecho. Veo que no resulto tan corta como pensé XD, pero bueno ya es de un solo capitulo y eso es algo.**

**Si tienen alguna duda de la historia no duden en preguntarme, se las aclaro con gusto y de una vez aclarare algo, que incluso yo me preguntaría si la estuviera leyendo: **

**La verdad es que ni yo misma se que palabras hirientes le dijo Natsu a Lucy, fue algo que me llego a la mente pero las palabras exactas no. XD**

**Ahora si, a concentrarme en el capitulo cinco, nos vemos luego y gracias por leerla.**

**Nota: La faltade Nalu hasta ahora en Tales of pirates noes para torturarlos, sino que es porque asi va la historia y quiero apegarme a ella, pero pronto comenzara no se perocupen y tengan un poco mas de panciencia.**


End file.
